


Accidentally In Love(Chinese translation)

by yunyunle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyunle/pseuds/yunyunle
Summary: 被送去联姻的晓晓............
Relationships: 轮回/苏晓
Kudos: 19





	Accidentally In Love(Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

> 在这篇文里，你将会看到情话点数max的轮回大佬
> 
> 对着x冷淡的晓晓当然是要往死里撩啦~~~~
> 
> 人物属于蚊子，ooc属于我
> 
> 望食用愉快~~~~~

那是一辆由四匹战争巨兽所拉的大型马车

非常华丽

车身完全由龙血木————这世上最为坚硬的木材制成，通体血红，木质的车身上雕刻着狰狞的兽面，若说是一辆战争兵器都不为过

只有车顶上挂着的，象征娶亲的红色绸缎向众人昭示着它的身份————

这是一辆婚车

苏晓穿着一身红衣，式样自然是男款

【女装是不可能的，这辈子都是不可能的】

婚车停在国境边缘，也就是说一旦踏上婚车，苏晓就是彻底和母国say goodbye 了

虽然没见过那个传说中极为残暴的君主————轮回，不过根据传闻，苏晓并不认为他嫁过去能对母国的现状有所改善，至于联姻……………呵，天知道是不是那个家伙脑子发抽想娶个男人，不过苏晓自己更倾向于轮回是想除掉自己这个大将军，以绝后患

这些想法在脑中一一闪过，眨眼间，婚车就在眼前了，看着这辆大得出奇的婚车，以及车周的一群极为强大的护卫，苏晓一边在心里估算着中途逃跑的可能性，一边登上了车

但他万万没有想到，车上已经有人了..............

刚看到这辆马车时，苏晓首先就被它的大小给惊了一下

光从外面看大概就有40平米了，怪不得要用足足四匹战争巨兽来拉

不过…………这只是辆来接他的婚车，至于么？

心中带着疑问，苏晓缓步上前，不知为何他心中隐隐有些不安，仿佛车内有什么可怕的存在正在蛰伏着，等待着猎物上门

但此时苏晓已经没有退路了，他已经被护送婚车的强者们围住，苏晓摸了摸藏在宽大的嫁衣内的闪龙斩，心中稍安

他在婚车门前站定，一名护卫打开了车门，苏晓撩开红色的珠帘，迈步踏入了车厢

踏入车厢，满眼都是刺目的红色

车厢内布置的和婚房一样，各类设施一应俱全，简直就是一个缩小的客房

当然，这个所谓的“客房”实质上是一辆马车

“咔哒———”这是侧门落锁的声音，意味着苏晓的退路被彻底切断

不过...........苏晓抬手握住闪龙斩的刀柄，这里似乎有位不速之客

那人半躺在一张软榻上，见到苏晓终于上车，嘴角上挑勾起一个笑

“呦，终于来了，我可等了你好久了。”

听到这句话，苏晓握刀的手紧了紧，他认得这人，两年前苏晓与这人因一次意外而偶遇，至于开打的理由是什么苏晓已经不记得了，但那是他第一次落败

双方都是技法的高手，因此苏晓很清楚那次对方是放水了的

但即便如此，苏晓的身上还是留下了两道伤疤————一刀在左肩，一刀在左肋下方，最后是布布汪把重伤的苏晓背回来的

“看来你对我印象深刻啊............这可真是让我高兴，我还以为你会把我给忘了呢。”

那人身法诡秘，几步就来到苏晓面前，按住了苏晓想要拔刀的手，另一只手则掐住苏晓的下巴，他附在苏晓耳边说道：“你可不能砍我啊，砍了我，你可不就要守寡了么？”

虽然心中已有猜测，但真从那人嘴里听到这些话后，苏晓还是有点震惊的

“骨碌—骨碌—”

马车忽然开动，顺着惯性那人————哦不，应该称他为轮回，轮回顺着惯性直接把苏晓带到另一边的床上

“洞房花烛夜什么的也太俗了点，我想你也不会喜欢那些个小女儿家家的东西。”轮回一边说着，手上动作不停，非常迅速地制住了苏晓，从床头拉下一副镣铐————为防受伤，镣铐的内圈还有一层厚厚的动物皮毛，直接把苏晓的双手铐了起来，再一扯锁链，苏晓的双手就被固定在了床头

说时迟那时快，这一切操作轮回做的那叫个行云流水，一下子就让苏晓处在一个非常被动的位置

“不如让我们来点刺激的？”轮回坏笑着扒掉了苏晓的衣物，那套嫁衣直接被扯成了碎布条

“你！”苏晓挣了几下，双手失去自由让他非常不安，更别说，这还是在行驶的马车上

“春宵苦短，从你们的国境到我的王城要三四天的路程呢，这些时间就该好好利用起来才对，”轮回贴近苏晓的脸，两人气息交错，“你说是不是？我的王后。”

然后不等苏晓回应，轮回直接吻了上来，苏晓无法躲闪，只能接受这个相当具有侵略性的吻

轮回勾起苏晓的舌头吸吮，一手掐住苏晓的下巴防止他咬下来，另一只手则迅速抚过苏晓的身体，直奔主题

小小苏被轮回用心伺候着，苏晓虽说早已不是处男，但平时性欲并不高，也很少自己撸，这会儿被这么弄也着实让他爽到了

苏晓身体轻颤，挣扎的力度也小了不少，喘息声也渐渐急促

轮回也见好就收，放过了苏晓被亲得红肿的唇，苏晓连忙趁机大喘了几口气，轮回也松开了早已挺立在那儿，铃口已经开始流出透明液体的小小苏，从床边的柜子里拿出一盒软膏

苏晓只能看着他的动作，感受到苏晓“火辣辣”的注目，轮回得意地笑了笑，还特地用手指挖出一块软膏在苏晓眼前晃了晃，就向苏晓的后穴伸去

轮回仔细地涂抹着软膏，发现苏晓仍然注视着自己，手上一边动作不停，一边又说道：“你可别这么看着我，真的，我会忍不住就这么直接上的。”

“.........变态。”

轮回的动作顿了一下，随即笑得更灿烂了，那笑容让苏晓寒毛倒竖

“没错，不过我不仅是变态，还是个疯子。”

说着，轮回把苏晓翻了个身，一手捞着他的胯骨，另一只手简单地在后穴抽插了几下就抽了出来，苏晓本以为会强行容纳轮回的那东西，但是真正插进来的却是另一样............

似乎是圆柱形，不是很粗，上面还有一棱一棱的凸起............

轮回握着那东西在苏晓的后穴里抽插、捣弄着，那感觉，说不出来的难受

“知道现在在操你的是什么吗？”轮回的声音从耳边传来，“猜猜看，猜对有奖哦~”

苏晓默然不语，不过这并不影响轮回接下来的动作

“真是不乖，”轮回的声音里透着一股子戏谑，“这可是你的爱刀闪龙斩啊~”

什————苏晓瞪大了眼睛，只是一联想，闪龙斩的刀柄............

苏晓骤然猛烈地挣扎了起来，然而这早在轮回的意料之中

轮回固定住苏晓的身子，一手固执地把闪龙斩的刀柄部分统统塞进苏晓的身体，然后就这么艹弄了起来

苏晓还沉浸在被自己的刀侵犯这一事实中，直到擦到了某一点...........

听到苏晓那声没能忍住的呻吟，轮回眼睛一亮，果断朝着那一点不断顶弄，满意地看见苏晓漂亮的背肌随着他的动作一抽一抽的跳动着

“你别…………啊！唔…………”苏晓把头抵在手臂上，妄图阻止自己发出那些丢人的声音

轮回这么玩了一会儿，忽然他好像想到了什么，停下了动作来到窗边，召来外面的护卫说了些什么

趁着这个机会，苏晓稍稍直起身子，想把塞在后穴里的刀柄排出去，因为姿势十分的别扭，努力了好一会儿才排出去一小截，忽然，原本平稳的马车颠簸了起来，苏晓的姿势本就不稳，被这么措不及防地一颠————硬生生地把排出去的一小截刀柄又给坐了回去，还进得更深了些

“！！！”苏晓强忍住尖叫，然而祸不单行，轮回回来后固定住刀柄，另一只手却只是虚虚地扶着苏晓的腰————更多是起到一种固定的作用，维持苏晓半跪的姿势，顺便防止苏晓挪开臀部

因为颠簸，苏晓的身体随着马车而晃动，刀柄就像是一根按摩棒一样，顶着那一点疯狂震动，快感逐渐累积，苏晓也渐渐达到了顶峰————他就这么靠后面射了

刚刚高潮的苏晓浑身乏力，他趴伏在床上，看着轮回又从柜子里取出一盒软膏

“这可是我让人特地为你制作的，”轮回挖出一块，把苏晓翻了个身，均匀地涂抹在苏晓的胸前两点和小腹，小小苏上也抹了不少，轮回甚至还把一点软膏抹在铃口，让软膏渗进尿道，“这东西药效好像还挺厉害的，后穴就不给你涂了，怕你受不了。”

很快，苏晓就体会到了什么叫“药效挺厉害”

没一会儿，苏晓就明显感到涂抹了软膏的地方变得异常敏感，明明只是正常的触碰，却带来一阵阵令人颤栗的快感

轮回也不再多墨迹，直接进入了之前被捣弄得松软的小穴，他的家伙更为粗大，一进去就把苏晓的后穴撑得满满的，苏晓的双腿被架在轮回的手臂上，等到整根进入后，轮回就开始大开大合地艹干起来

轮回刚开始只是单纯地抽插，待苏晓的甬道逐渐适应了轮回的尺寸后，轮回开始径直向之前让苏晓快乐的那一点顶弄着

快感如同潮水一般袭来，逐渐盖过了抽插时所带来的不适感，苏晓手臂用力，妄图从轮回身下逃离，腰身却被轮回掐住，轮回索性把苏晓又转了个身，再把苏晓的上身扶起、坐直，让苏晓坐在轮回的跨部

这时候，马车的颠簸还没有停止，轮回就着马车颠簸的频率加大了力度，这个姿势也得以让轮回进得更深。当然，轮回的手也没闲着，揉搓着苏晓胸前的两点，没一会儿那两点就被玩得红肿、挺立了起来，又痛又痒还夹杂着些快感，这时候哪怕是滑落的汗水经过胸腹处，对于苏晓来说那都是莫大的刺激

随着轮回的动作愈加激烈，二人的体温也逐渐升高，涂抹在苏晓胸前、小腹处的软膏渐渐融化，混杂着各种体液流淌到二人的连接处，又随着轮回的抽插进入苏晓的甬道，苏晓也没有察觉到————不知何时，体内的快感变得越来越难以让人招架了

这场漫长的性爱————对于苏晓是如此，他都已经又高潮两次了，虽然身前的小小苏被轮回恶意地堵着不让释放，但干性高潮已经够苏晓受的了，而且体内的坚硬也没有一点点要释放的意思

“你…………你啊~你到底行不行……………”苏晓咬着牙，尽全力抑制住呻吟，“你……怎么…….还、还不射…………唔嗯!”

“怎么？受不了了？”轮回啃咬着苏晓的后颈，又恶劣地揉了揉苏晓身下的那两颗囊袋，满意地听到苏晓的一声闷哼，“放心，很快的，还有个不错的玩法没尝试呢。”

没等苏晓回应，轮回再次把苏晓的身体翻转过来————苏晓觉得自己仿佛就是一条鱼，被人两面来回地翻烤着。忽然，苏晓被扼住了咽喉，那只手渐渐收紧，感到呼吸不畅的苏晓本能地挣扎着 ，那逐渐蔓延上来的窒息感让苏晓觉得时间都慢了下来，感官也变得异样的敏锐，这也使得下身传来的快感被无限放大————苏晓再也受不住了，但因为喉部被紧紧扼住，他张着嘴，发出了无声的哀鸣

这时轮回忽然松开了堵着小小苏的手，积攒已久的快感猛地爆发出来，又被经软膏提升了敏感度的尿道放大，苏晓直接被猛烈的快感冲昏了头脑，身后甬道伴随着身体的痉挛收紧，死死地咬着轮回的家伙，轮回也趁此再次抽插了几下，最后顶进苏晓的身体深处，释放了出来

等苏晓再次睁开眼，发现周围光线极暗时还小小地懵逼了一会儿，不过很快，几个小时前的记忆回笼，苏晓有点头疼、又有点恼怒地揉了揉眉心，缓缓坐起身子，身上没有黏糊糊的感觉，腿间也一片干燥，甚至嘴里连干渴感都没有————看来是在失去意识的时候被仔细地清理过，还被喂了水，只有脖子和身后那处被狠狠折腾过的地方还在隐隐作痛

往四周一看，苏晓发现床周的帘子都被贴心地拉上了，马车也似乎没有在行进，伸手在床上摸了摸，苏晓摸到一件衣服披上，起身时因为腿软，只能向前膝行两步，来到床边，拉开帘子

“醒了？醒了就来吃点东西吧。”轮回正好整以暇地坐在桌边，衣冠楚楚，好像之前把苏晓按在床上艹的禽兽不是他一样

苏晓又紧了紧衣领，看着轮回不知道从哪儿拿出一个保温盒，从里面取出的食物甚至还带着热气

“怎么？还是说…………你想先洗澡？”

香气飘来，说实在的，苏晓也确实是有些饿了，毕竟从8点左右登上马车开始到现在下午4点左右，苏晓已经有近8个小时没有进食了

没有犹豫多久，苏晓找到鞋子穿上，来到桌边坐定————椅子上相当贴心地放了软垫，桌上摆了一大碗粥以及各种小菜————都是易消化的那种

苏晓还不至于为了所谓的“贞操”而绝食————那玩意早在决定联姻时就被丢掉了，粥熬的相当不错，苏晓没有在碗里看到一粒完整的米，味道也足够美味，苏晓就这么慢悠悠地吃着，轮回在一边看着

直到苏晓吃完，轮回都没有再说过一句话，苏晓放下碗，看着轮回

“为什么是我。”

这是一直在困扰着苏晓的一个问题，他是个男人，论出身——他只是个平民，大将军和爵位也只是之后封的，论长相——他还是有自知之明的，苏晓还一度以为轮回这么做是为了除掉他…………但按照现在的情况和轮回的态度来看，似乎并不是这样

“为什么？”轮回挑了挑眉，似乎对这个问题很惊讶，可随即他又笑道，“没为什么，因为你是苏晓。”

苏晓看着轮回，这个回答让他并不满意

轮回见此，表情也变得严肃了些

“我说了，只是因为——你是苏晓，”他把手肘搁在桌上，双手交握撑着下巴，“你怕是不知道，你在战场上的样子又多么迷人。”

“你骑着超凡生物，俯视全军的样子。”

“你杀敌时，手起刀落，眼里蓝芒闪烁的样子。”

“你在清扫战场，坐在尸堆上，脸沾鲜血的样子………”

“你到底清不清楚自己的魅力？”说着说着，轮回忽然站了起来，靠近苏晓，把苏晓整个人罩在自己的阴影里，“不过…………就你那满身血气，的确很难让人欣赏————包括你的小皇帝。”

提到小皇帝，苏晓眼里闪过一抹黯然————作为一柄打磨得极好，又被缠上护柄的刀，他就像一匹被调教好的野狼，忠于老国王，老国王也足够珍惜、善用他，但是小皇帝只是把他当成一把刀，一条狗————和那些杀猪的、杀鸡的刀，那些贵妇们养的宠物犬没有区别

但苏晓即使是被调教好了，他的本质是不会变的，良禽姑且择木而栖，何况他这匹狼呢

轮回注意到苏晓的情绪，他挑起苏晓的下巴，苏晓脖子上的掐痕让他的目光停留了一会儿，但紧接着，轮回注视着苏晓的眼睛一字一句地说道：“你之前忠于谁，做了什么，于我而言不重要。现在，你已经是我的人了，等回到我的王城，举行了仪式，你就是我的王后，当然，也会是我的 大 将 军。”

苏晓定定地看着轮回的眼睛，他能感受到轮回的认真

“…………姑且先相信你。”最后还是苏晓先挪开了视线，不得不说，轮回很会说情话，但让苏晓没想到的是，听了这些情话，他居然有点小小的高兴？

“这样你就没有疑问了吧？“轮回笑了笑，随即召了几名侍女进来，”既然如此，我们来洗个澡吧~“

？？？？苏晓有点懵

所以事情到底为什么会变成这个样子…………

苏晓趴伏在轮回不算宽阔、但足够健壮的肩膀上，承受着下身的侵犯————这一天居然被要了两次…………而且这一次还是苏晓自愿的

“唔！”随着轮回的动作，苏晓收紧了手臂————这回他的双手是自由的，因为是在水里，温热的水随着抽插带进苏晓的身体，弄得小腹处又热又涨，感觉说不上来的怪异

这次轮回的动作还算是温柔————毕竟体谅苏晓上午刚被艹过，不过……………

从水面上的波动来看，轮回的力道也没小到哪儿去

轮回一寸寸抚过苏晓的身体，各种伤痕林林总总地遍布在这副躯体上，轮回的手指在苏晓左肩和左肋处的两道相对新一些的伤痕上流连

“这两道是我留下的。”【炫耀的语气】

“………………”苏晓嘴角微抽，报复性地在轮回的背上挠出几道抓痕

“说起来你还有几个衷心的部下呢，”轮回动作不停，“他们居然想来劫车…………不错，有勇气。”

“别杀他们。”

“放心吧，我只是让人把他们抓起来罢了，说起来————两年前的那次，好像是你的狗把你背回去的？”

“它叫布布。”

“嗯哼~现在你是我的人了，他们是你的部下自然也是我的部下。怎样？有没有兴趣和我一起把小皇帝他们给灭了？”

“…………”苏晓把头抵在轮回胸口，没有回应

“好好好，不想就不想吧，”说着，轮回忽然猛地加大力度，“先让我们把正事做完吧~”

。  
。  
。  
。

三天的路程很快就过去了，抵达王都的第二天轮回就举办了一个相当隆重的“婚礼”，苏晓的左手无名指处也戴上了无法摘下的戒指————除非死亡

虽然嘴上说着洞房花烛夜什么的太俗，但轮回到底还是准备了一个相当正式的“洞房”，说到底轮回还是馋苏晓的身子【？？？】至于发生了什么……………从轮回顶着个乌青眼还乐呵呵的样子，而苏晓还没能从房里出来就能猜个七七八八了

正文END

下面这个勉强算个番外————

至于第一天在马车上，苏晓失去意识后发生了什么………………

在经历了高潮+内射+性窒息后，即使是苏晓也受不住，更何况这些快感还经过了药物的提升，于是苏晓在轮回松开扼住脖子的手后，只是咳了几声，就失去了意识

轮回射在苏晓体内后，先是在苏晓还在抽搐的甬道内停留了会，然后附身去舔吻苏晓脖颈处被掐出的红痕，等他发现苏晓没什么反应时才发现身下的人早已没了意识

无奈之下，轮回只好恋恋不舍地退出苏晓的身体，解开了固定在床头的镣铐，轻轻放下苏晓的双手，即使镣铐内圈有动物皮毛保护，苏晓的手腕还是磨得通红

扯过扔在地上的外衣把苏晓整个人暂时包住，轮回认命地开始为苏晓进行清洁

从苏晓上车到现在已经过去了4个小时，他唤人去打了盆水，拿着干净的毛巾和水，轮回仔细地把苏晓的身体从头到脚都擦拭了一遍

最后轮回把苏晓整个人抱起来，让他靠在自己怀里，轮回把苏晓的双臂搭在自己肩上，抬起苏晓的臀部，伸出两指打开有些红肿的后穴，另一只手则是轻揉苏晓的小腹，好让射进去的精液尽数流出，即便如此苏晓依然没醒，只是微微蹙眉表示他并不舒服

等清理全部完成，轮回给苏晓的后穴抹了药膏，脖颈处的掐痕也经过了处理，完成这一切后轮回拿出一床被子，把苏晓整个人圈在怀里睡下，裹上被子拉上帘子补眠————毕竟返程的路还长着，先让苏晓休息休息，下一次放在晚上也不错

END


End file.
